


Les pouvoirs d'Iris

by violetadelapailleta



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetadelapailleta/pseuds/violetadelapailleta
Summary: Suivez Iris depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs.Aventure, suspens, amour,... de folles aventures l'attendent.
Relationships: Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Les pouvoirs d'Iris

Chapitre 1 : La découverte 

Un soir d'hiver, Iris rencontre une jeune fille qui lui dit d'une voix douce :   
\- Bonjour Iris, je m'appelle Lara. Je suis de Volta, un univers magique. La reine Mia et le roi Kévin m'ont envoyée pour t’entraîner et te protéger. Tu es la fille du roi et de la reine d'Ephédia mais le sorcier Mouki les a empoisonnés et nous avons dû t'envoyer sur Terre quand tu étais toute petite. Je suis restée sur Terre cachée jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grande pour que je puisse te révéler ce secret.

Chapitre 2 : L’entraînement 

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Iris avait digéré la nouvelle elles commencent l’entraînement dans la chambre d'Iris.

Lara lui dit :  
-Ok Iris tu es prête ?   
-Oui c'est bon.  
Bon, pour commencer on va prendre un mannequin. Répète après moi : manimou !!!Normalement ça devrait geler la personne.

Mais quand Iris essaye ce sort sur le mannequin, Lara crie :   
-ouille, ouille, ouille .  
Une épine lui pique les fesses. 

Iris rit de bon cœur. Lara supprime ce sort raté et dit :   
Bon, on va laisser tomber ce sort. On va essayer un sort pour se téléporter. Alors pour ça, il faut penser à un lieu et crier transpouti !!!  
Iris se bouche les oreilles et grimace :  
-Aaaaaaaah !!! Mes oreilles !!!!Tu m'as explosé le tympan !.  
Lara l'encourage :   
-Allez essaye.  
Iris se concentre, pense à son jardin et crie très fort :  
transpouti !!!  
Et cette fois le sort fonctionne et elle se retrouve dans le jardin.  
Lara la félicite :   
-Youpi, tu as réussi.

Chapitre 3 : Le complot 

Au loin, Lou ricane et dit à Mouki ( qui était aussi resté caché sur Terre) :   
Regarde Iris, ce n'est pas avec ce sort qu'elle arrivera à nous échapper.  
Mouki répond :   
Peut être, mais elle apprend quand même assez vite.  
Lou s'exclame :  
C'est le moment de la kidnapper .  
Mouki s'y oppose :   
-Surtout pas, elle n'a pas encore assez développé ses pouvoirs. On a besoin qu'elle soit une fée plus puissante pour en faire une sorcière maléfique selon la prophétie.  
Lou remarque:  
-Mais si on attend elle arrivera à se défendre.  
Mouki la rassure :  
\- Nous serons toujours plus forts qu'elle. 

Chapitre 4 : Le développement 

Pendant des semaines, Iris va travailler avec Lara pour maîtriser au mieux ses pouvoirs.   
Quand elle la sent prête, Lara veut lui apprendre l'un des sorts les plus compliqués : Chimamou, c'est un sort de défense très important.

Elles sont dans la forêt à l’abri des regards. Lara commence la leçon :   
-Ok Iris tu es prête ? Concentre toi bien, ce sort est compliqué.  
-Je suis prête.  
Lara montre le sort, elle crie :   
\- chimanou !!!   
A cet instant un grand mur de cristal apparaît.  
A son tour Iris lance le sort mais à la place du mur de cristal une mini voiture apparaît.  
-Hihihihihihi !! se moque Lara.  
-Tu veux une épine dans les fesses, dit Iris.   
-Non merci, allez on a assez travaillé pour ce matin qu’as-tu de bon pour le pique-nique ? .  
-De la pizza. 

Chapitre 5 : La sauveuse 

Pendant qu'elles sortent leur pique nique, Lou et Mouki qui ont suivi la progression d'Iris décident qu'elle est assez puissante et souhaitent l'attaquer pour la ramener à Gramorr, un puissant sorcier maléfique, celui qui leur a donné l'ordre de suivre et capturer Iris.

Mouki explique son plan à Lou :   
\- c'est le moment d'attaquer . On commence par Lara.  
-Enfin, dit Lou

Lara les aperçoit et reconnaît Mouki, son ennemi, alors elle se met en protection d'Iris et crie : -N'avance pas Mouki !

Mouki et Lou lancent un sort d'attaque, ils crient : -markitacia 

Touchée par ce sort puissant, Lara se tord de douleur. 

Iris voyant son amie souffrir, réagit instinctivement, elle crie de colère :  
chimanou !  
Et un grand mur de cristal se dresse entre les sbires de Gramorr et les fées.  
Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveront pas cette fois, Mouki et Lou préfèrent partir.  
A peine sont ils partis que Lara reprend ses esprits et voit qu'Iris peine à garder le mur de cristal en place. Le sort lui demande tellement d'énergie qu'elle finit par s'évanouir.

Lara se penche vers son amie et lui murmure  
\- Iris je vais t'emmener à Volta, ils vont te soigner.

Chapitre 6 : Le remède . 

De retour à Volta, Lara explique au roi et à la reine ce qui s'est passé :   
-Mouki et Lou m'ont attaquée et elle m'a aidée mais elle a dû tenir tellement longtemps qu'elle s'est évanouie . S'il vous plaît, soignez la. 

La reine s'approche et pose sa main sur le cœur d'Iris. Elle dit :  
il lui manque de l’énergie, je vais m'en occuper.  
Alors elle prononce une formule et un courant électrique sort de la main de la reine et Iris se réveille. Déboussolée, elle demande :   
-où suis je ?   
La reine répond :   
-Bienvenue Iris, tu es à Volta dans notre palais.  
Iris observe ce qui l'entoure et émerveillée elle interroge :   
-C'est magnifique ici, mais comment connaissez vous mon prénom?  
La reine la regarde d'un œil bienveillant et dit :   
\- Quand tes parents ont été empoisonnés,et que Gramorr a pris le trône d'Ephedia, nous t'avons prise quelques temps avec nous avant de te confier à Lara qui t'a amenée sur Terre. 

Chapitre 7 : Les traces du passé 

Au bout de quelques jours, Iris a repris toutes ses forces et essaye d'apprendre le plus possible sur son histoire. Un jour elle demande à Lara :   
-Au fait, pourquoi Gramorr m'a épargnée ?   
Lara lui explique :   
-Quand Mouki a empoisonné tes parents, Gramorr a ensuite voulu t'envoyer un sort mortel mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable, une lumière magique a aveuglé Gramorr pendant quelques minutes et nous avons pu te sauver et t'emmener sur Volta. Le plus fou c'est que cette magie venait de toi.   
-Moi ???!!!   
-Oui, Tu as des pouvoirs bien ancrés en toi.   
\- Dis, quand je maîtriserai mieux mes pouvoirs , on ira à Ephedia ?   
-Bien sûr mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail.  
Comme Iris allait mieux et désirait reprendre son entraînement, elles retournent sur Terre.

Chapitre 8 : La disparition 

Dans une caverne, Lou et Mouki préparent un mauvais coup.   
Ils profitent de la nuit pour entrer discrètement dans la chambre d'Iris pendant qu'elle dort et lui lancent un sort de téléportation qui l'envoie dans leur caverne.

Quand Iris se réveille, elle est surprise :   
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Où suis-je ??? Et pourquoi je suis menottée???.  
Sur un grand écran un visage maléfique apparaît et dit :   
-Bonjour Iris, je suis Gramorr. Tu m'as échappé une fois mais maintenant tu es à moi, je vais te rendre maléfique et tu travailleras pour moi, ahahahahahah .  
Et elle est à nouveau téléportée mais cette fois vers Ephedia, elle atterrit dans une prison dans le château. 

Chapitre 9 : La rencontre 

Iris, toujours prisonnière tremble de peur et espère un miracle. Au même moment, Lara se réveille en sursaut et s'exclame:   
Iris ?!  
Elle se rend dans la chambre d'Iris et constate son absence. Elle comprend qu'elle a été kidnappée   
Je dois prévenir Talia et Auriana.   
Un peu plus tard, les trois fées surgissent dans le château d'Ephédia et parviennent à libérer Iris mais au moment de partir Gramorr leur bloque la sortie.  
Heureusement les fées unissent leurs forces et elles arrivent à figer Gramorr assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de s'échapper. 

Une fois en sécurité, Iris fait la connaissance de Talia et Auriana les princesses de Xeris et Volta.   
Après toutes ces émotions elles décident d'aller au Smoothies-bar où travaille Nathaniel un garçon aux yeux bleus très craquant Iris a vraiment le béguin pour lui depuis longtemps.  
Auriana conseille à Iris :   
\- Si il te plaît, invite le à sortir   
-Je n'ose pas et puis je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.   
-Sois honnête dis lui ce que tu penses.   
-Tu as raison j'y vais.   
-Salut Nathaniel je voulais te dire que j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi   
Mais son patron l’appelle il doit servir d'autres tables et il ne lui répond pas , il part gêné. 

Chapitre 10 : Le rêve 

Couchée dans son lit, Iris rêve de son beau Nathaniel et à quelques kilomètres de là Nathaniel rêve d'Iris, et les pensées de l'un sont ressenties par l'autre et ils communiquent :  
\- Iris, je voulais venir te parler, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail .   
\- C'est vrai, je croyais que je ne intéressais pas.  
\- Si bien sûr, je te trouve tellement belle, tellement formidable, je voudrais vraiment être ton petit ami  
Tu es sûr ? Moi aussi je te trouve super et j'aimerais être ta petite amie.  
Et ils s'endorment le sourire aux lèvres.

Chapitre 11 : La tromperie 

Ce matin, Lèv, un jeune homme un peu étrange qu'Iris connaît depuis quelques années vient voir Iris et lui dit :  
-Oh bonjour Iris.   
-Lèv qu'est ce que tu fais là ? .  
\- Je sais que tu es une fée et j'ai un cadeau pour toi   
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?   
\- Ce collier magique, à l’intérieur , il y a un message que ton père tenait à te transmettre. Et il se téléporte en la laissant seule avec le collier.  
Méfiante, Iris préfère attendre ses amies avant d'ouvrir le collier. Et elle fait bien, car ses amies lui confirment, il est chargé de magie noire. Elles décident de l'ouvrir et le visage du papa d'Iris apparaît. La voix leur dit d'aller à un portail magique et leur donne les coordonnées .   
Les filles savent que c'est un piège mais décident d'aller à la rencontre du danger. 

Chapitre 12 : Les renforts 

Chaque clan se constitue, Talia appelle Carissa et Lina en renfort.   
Ensuite pendant 2 heures, les fées élaborent un plan : Lina et Carissa devront s'occuper de Lou et Mouki, Auriana de Lèv et Talia et Iris de Gramorr. 

Chapitre 13 : La bataille 

A Ephédia, la bataille fait rage. Au départ les fées contrent les attaques mais plus le combat se poursuit, plus les fées sont en difficulté.  
Carissa, Auriana, Talia, et Lina n'arrivent plus à contenir les sorts de Gramorr, Lou, Mouki et Lèv.   
Iris sait qu'elle doit intervenir, elle crie:   
-Chimanou   
Le mur de cristal apparaît entre les fées et les sorciers, et Gramorr a beau essayer de percer le mur, rien n'y fait. Gramorr très en colère s'en va et ses acolytes aussi.  
Quand Iris relâche le sort, elle sent ses forces tomber en même temps que le mur de cristal. Sauf que cette fois, une lumière puissante jaillit de son cœur et fuse jusqu'au ciel.  
Et juste avant de perdre connaissance elle murmure :  
Nathaniel, aide moi

Nathaniel, sent qu'Iris est en danger et quand il aperçoit au loin une lumière, il la suit convaincu que cette lumière le mènera à elle. 

Chapitre 14 : L'amour 

Quand Nathaniel arrive, il demande aux filles :   
\- Que s'est-il passé ? .   
-Elle nous a sauvées, on a essayé de lui redonner des forces avec nos pouvoirs mais ça ne marche pas.  
\- Vos pouvoirs?   
\- Oui, nous sommes des fées mais nous t'expliquerons plus tard, il faut essayer de sauver Iris  
Qu' est ce que je peux faire ?  
Un baiser d'amour véritable reste le meilleur remède  
Nathaniel, se penche et pose un délicat baiser sur la bouche d'Iris, alors la lumière qui jaillissait vers le ciel, se transforme en étincelles et disparaît. Iris ouvre les yeux.

Perdue, Iris demande :   
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?   
Nathaniel, la prend dans ses bras et dit :   
-Tu as été attaquée mais tout va bien ne t'en fais pas.

Chapitre 15 : Lolirock 

Un après midi, Auriana et Talia surprennent Iris en train de chanter.   
Elles s'exclament :   
\- Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique !!!  
-Oui je sais, j'adore chanter.   
-Nous aussi. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un groupe ???   
-Oh oui ce serait tellement bien !!!   
Six semaines plus tard, les filles se produisent dans une salle comble et grâce à leur magie et leur  
superbe voix, le show est incroyable. 

Chapitre 16 : Le mariage 

Iris se souviendra toute sa vie de ce moment.  
Ils sont en train de se promener et Nathaniel s'agenouille dans la rue et la demande en mariage.  
Bien sûr elle accepte et lui saute dans les bras. Complètement dans leur bulle de bonheur, ils ne voient pas Lev qui assiste à cette scène et semble pétrifié, lui qui voulait dévoiler ses sentiments à Iris a le cœur brisé et se résigne à partir et ne reviendra jamais.   
Nathaniel demande :  
Et où veux-tu te marier ?  
Nous pourrions aller en Amazonie ?   
Oh oui !!! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

8 mois plus tard dans la jungle amazonienne :   
Iris et ses amies naviguent en barque sur le fleuve Amazone vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Un nuage de petits Aras colorés les accompagne dans le ciel et une famille de dauphins roses leur ouvre le chemin sur l'eau.  
Quand elles arrivent, elles sont reçues par un comité peu ordinaire, une trentaine de singes les accueille bruyamment . Tamarins, capucins, singes hurleurs, ouistitis, crient joyeusement, sautent, bondissent et les accompagnent dans la forêt.  
Elles retrouvent Nathaniel, ses amis, les rois et reines de Volta et Xeris et disséminés dans l'épaisse forêt mais regardant avec curiosité, quelques tapirs, jaguars et panthères attirés par la magie ambiante.   
Après l'échange des vœux et des alliances, quand Nathaniel embrasse Iris, toute l'assemblée laisse éclater sa joie marquée par des applaudissements, des rugissements, des grognements, des cris stridents, … 

Chapitre 17 : Les enfants 

Un matin, Iris apprend qu'elle est enceinte, 6 mois plus tard le docteur dit que ce sera deux filles et un garçon. Malheureusement une des petites filles est trop fragile et meurt à la naissance. Ils décident que les deux bébés restants vont s’appeler Braden et Emma.


End file.
